Pull the Trigger on This Inconsistent World
by AEDTFI
Summary: Depression, that's all Percy can feel. The war with Gaea is over, victory for the demigods and olympians, all except Percy. Ever since he drove the sword into Gaea the final time, the voice came. A raspy voice that Percy listened to. Will he be saved before its too late? Or will the voice win?


**_I _****__beg of you, when you read this, do not think like this. You have to swear on the River Styx that you will never consider suicide, EVER. It is never rewarding and always pain-filled. You are all such amazing people and I do not want you to leave this world in hope to restart. Please, if you ever feel this way, private message me and we can talk, okay? I will always be here for you guys, always.__**

Percy sat on the edge of his bed. The Poseidon cabin was darker than usual, shirts pinned over the windows and the lights shut off. Percy just sat there, running his hand through his hair and tears streaming down his face.

"You're not needed anymore. You're useless." A voice a whispered in the back of his mind. The war traumatized Percy. He saw too many deaths, too many people that he could've saved, but failed.

"Yes my boy, you failed. You will always fail. Just leave this world. No one would miss you." The voice rasped.

"SHUT UP!" Percy screams, hot tears pouring down his face. But a part of him didn't want it to shut up. To continue to make Percy's other hand inch closer and closer to his pen. Another part of him was slowing the process as best it could. But the voice was winning.

"You see the way Annabeth looks at Jason. She was just using you, just like everyone else. You aren't loved. Who would ever want to love you? Who Perseus? Who was there for you when you fell into depression? Who?" The voice whispers.

"You." Percy says, giving in. His fingers brush against the pen. He grasps it in his hands. He pops the cap off and it expands into the beautiful sword that he has always had.

"Then you will listen to me. Do it. Do it. Do it." It whispered over and over. Percy placed the point right over his heart. A few memories flashed across his vision. Kissing Annabeth underwater, being with the 7 when they weren't in danger, being with Hazel and Frank in Camp Jupiter. A small smile plays on his lips, the first smile in months.

"DO IT!" The voice screams. All the memories shatter like delicate china, reminding Percy of his broken self.

"I'm sorry." He croaks before plunging the sword straight through his chest. He falls forward, hitting the ground. Blood pools around him as darkness slowly tints his vision. The light slowly fades from his bright sea-green eyes.

A gold aura surrounds the dead boy's body. It blows away from him, right beside him. A small orb is made, growing larger and larger until a man stands in front of Percy. A cruel smile spreads across his lips. His golden eyes gleaming with malice and victory.

"I told you I would have my revenge, Perseus Jackson." Kronos whispers, his voice exactly the same as the voice in Percy's head. "And now all your friends shall see even the best can crumble from their own thoughts." A knock at the door stops Kronos. He smirks and leaves a note by Percy's foot. He disappears into gold mist.

The knock becomes more frantic. "Percy?! Percy are you okay?!" A feminine voice calls out.

Eventually the knocking stops. A few silent moments drag on, Percy lays limp on the cabin floor, his ragged breaths barely made.

The door breaks down in a swift kick. Annabeth stands in the doorway with the sun setting behind her. She sees Percy and runs right to him. She cradles his limp head in her arms.

"NO! NO! SEAWEED BRAIN! PERCY! WAKE UP!" She screams while sobbing and shaking him.

Her screams are heard across camp. Every camper comes running. At first, no one sees what Annabeth is cradling, for the room is too dark and her back is blocking the view. Leo and Piper and Jason push past everyone, hearing their best friend's screeches. Piper is the first to see the gruesome scene and screams at the top of her lungs. She clings tightly onto the shellshocked Jason. Tears well in his eyes. Leo dropped to his knees, tears freely falling. They don't say anything. The campers are silent. All that is heard is Annabeth's loud and heartbreaking sobs as she cries for the love of her life.


End file.
